Pokemon: The Nazo Of Mewtwo
by Xeno 117
Summary: When Mewtwo is seen attacking cities and defeating Pokemon who try to defend their Trainers and homes, Hilda sets out to discover the truth about what is going on. Could Mewtwo have really of gone evil? Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

[Anistar City]

Residents ran through the streets in fear as an aura spark hit a building, making it explode. Police members arrived on scene and opened fire at the 'creature' which was attacking the city. Their bullets bounced off of its thick skin and had no effect. Another aura spark destroyed the police car behind the officers, sending them flying in different directions. A Lucario ran into the smoke to try and fight the attacker but a minute later it was sent flying straight back out, defeated. News reporters were on seen, trying to capture what footage they could while remaining at a safe distance, eventually they managed to get one shot of the 'creature' just as it was flying away, leaing Anistar in ruins.

(The next day)

[Hilda's House]

All was peaceful in the house in which Hilda lived, the TV was on in the living room and Hilda herself was in the kitchen getting herself some breakfest. Her Lucario was beside her, watching as she put cereal in a bowl. Hilda smiled at Lucario as she got the milk from the fridge.

"Just a minute or so and breakfest will be ready." Hilda informed. Lucario was silent as always and nodded in response. A 2nd bowl was next to Hilda's, it too filled with cereal. Hilda opened the milk bottle and poured it onto the cereal in each bowl, as Lucario waited patiently. "Go on, go watch TV, i'll bring breakfest in." Hilda informed. Lucario nodded and walked into the living room, sitting down next to the couch and crossing his legs. Hilda quickly followed, both bowls in her hands. She passed the blue bowl to Lucario and sat down on the couch, a red bowl in her hands. The morning news was just coming on as the two began to eat.

"Hello there on this fine Sunday morning! I'm Ted Ortiz, bringing you breaking news. Just yesterday an unidentified Pokemon made a merciless attack on Anistar city." The reporter on the TV spoke. Hilda and Lucario looked at each other with confusion.

"A Pokemon attacking people? A city?" Hilda was taken back by the news. Lucario was also greatly concerned, but hid it behind his serious persona.

"Footage was recovered from both CCTV and a local news station which we will now show you." The presenter continued. The TV screen began to show slightly grainy footage of people running for safety, followed by smoke from exposions, and then a close up of the mystery attacker's face, from the side.

"No... it can't be..." Hilda was shocked by what she saw in front of her. Mewtwo was looking to his left, directly at the security camera. "That's the legendary Mewtwo... why would he do such a thing? He's the ultimate Pokemon, why would he attack a city?" Hilda muttered to herself. Lucario looked at the TV with great concern, and then looked at Hilda. Hilda looked at Lucario. "You remember Mewtwo right? Or course you do... we fought him at Mount Fuji remember?" Hilda inquired. Lucario nodded.

"As you can see from this footage, this wild Pokemon is incredibly dangerous. While luckily no one was killed during the attack, the authorties are advising everyone to be very careful, do NOT confront this monster." The reporter followed up. Lucario thought about what he had just seen.

"Well i don't believe Mewtwo would do such a thing." Hilda stated. Lucario looked at her. "He saved you from that rockslide, and even helped us travel back safely. I also heard about how he befriended a 10 year old boy a few years ago. No, something isn't right here." Hilda followed up. Lucario nodded in agreement, something was fishy about all of this. Hilda thought about everything as she and Lucario finished off their cereal. She sood up and took their bols into the kitchen, placing them in the sink. She then walked over to the doorway and grabbed her cap from it's hook, putting it on. Hilda turned to look at Lucario after grabbing her satchel. "Lucario, we're going on an adventure." Hilda smiled.

Hilda and Lucario walked down the streets and up to the store where Hilda's mother worked. Hilda walked into the shop and smiled, her mother was around.

"Hi there sweetie, what'cha doing?" Hilda's mom asked.

"I just came to tell you that i'm going on an adventure... again..." Hilda smiled.

"Really? Well i guess you do have to keep your Pokemon in shape, you guys have been in the house for a montrh now after all." Hilda's mom replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in a week or two, we're going to look for an old friend is all." Hilda informed.

"Well ok then. Have fun and be safe." Hilda's mom responded.

"Don't worry, we will do." Hilda smiled and waved as she exited the shop. Hilda nodded and smiled to Lucario, who began to follow her as she walked along. Hilda looked through her satchel and at the Pokeballs in there. "Ok, Lucario off we go. We got Charizard; Greninja, Snivy, Eevee, and Raichu with us. Let's go and get some answers." Hilda smiled. Lucario nodded and they set off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

[Rainbow Valley]

Hilda and Lucario walked along a dirt road, looking occasionally at the cliffs on each side of them. Lucario stopped for a moment and ilda turned to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked. Lucario pointed to a 'boulder' that had randomly appeared on the path behind them. Hilda nodded to Lucario, who made a 180 degree turn to face the 'boulder'. Hilda stepped out of the way and onto the sidelines. A growling noise projected from the boulder which began to shake. Lucario got into a battle stance, the auras on his hands sparking into action. Arms and legs burst out of the 'boulder', followed by a lizard like head. It was a wild Golem, which roared in anger at being noticed. "Go for it Lucario!" Hilda cheered on. Lucario and the Golem prepared to do battle.

The Golem roared again and stomped it's foot on the ground. Lucario predicted this and jumped off of the ground and onto a spire. The earthquake tumbled the spire over, Lucario jumped off of the falling platform and towards the Golem. Lucario charged up an aura sphere in his hands as he flew towards the Golem, hitting it in the face before he landed, sending it screeching along the ground, creating small trenches where its feet had dug in to stop it from falling over. The Golem recovered but Lucario was already running towards it. The Golem fired a hyper beam at Lucario, who side-stepped the attack and then performed a close combat combo consisting off a trio of rapid punches and then an uppercut. The golem was sent flying through the air but managed to flip and land safely. It sent out a fire blast attack, which Lucario jumped over. The Golem used fire blast three more times in quick succession, to which Lucario dodged and side-stepped, countering with a Dragon Pulse and then the use of extreme speed to reach the Golem as it was stunned, kicking it in the face and sending it crashing through a real boulder. Lucario charged up a 2nd aura sphere as the Golem jumped out of the rubble, with it soon rushing towards Lucario and charging a hyper beam. Lucario had his aura sphere charged to the max and let it rip, the Golem's hyper beam unable to stop it, sending the Golem flying. The Golem crashed into the ground and fainted. Lucario folded his arms and gave a respectful nod.

"Well done Lucario!" Hilda cheered. Lucario turned to face his Trainer and nodded, a small smile on his face.

[Lacunosa Town]

Mewtwo blasted a shop into oblivion with an Aura Spark. He turned around to face the police who had been shooting his back. He sent out an earthquake that threw them off balance and then used a hyper beam to destroy a building behind them. A defeated Blastoise and Tepig were laying around as Mewtwo wrecked havoc. A Pikachu attempted to attack him but it was blasted away with an aura spark. Mewtwo looked arnd before letting his aura spark up. He took to the sky and flew off into the distance.

[Rainbow Valley]

Lucario landed back on the ground, an Onix fainting behind him. Lucario brushed dirt off of his shoulder and nodded to Hilda, all was clear now.

"Great work Lucario, bet it feels good to get back into real combat and not spars with the others at home, hey?" Hilda smiled. Lucario nodded. He walked back to Hilda and the two set off again. They hadn't gotten that far when they noticed a Pokemon fly past in the skies at incredible speeds, so fast it left behind a sonic boom. Hilda scratched her head in confusion. "What was that? Seemed like a Pokemon to me." Hilda spoke to Lucario, who remained silent. "Oh well, we better get moving." Hilda followed up. Lucario nodded in agreement and the two continued their journey.

[Milos Island]

Mewtwo was resting in a tree branch, sleeping at the time, with his head resting on his hands and his tail drooping from the branch. Suddenly a large bang woke him up. He jumped out of the tree and flipped through the air, landing perfectly on the ground. He got up from his knees and opened his eyes. Before him stood a Snivy; Pikachu, Spearrow, and Beedrill. He looked at them with slight confusion. They seemed to be really angry, and their anger was being directed towards him. He looked at them with a suspicious glare. The Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt, which Mewtwo blocked. The other Pokemon took a step backwards but stood firm in the end. Two Tepigs arrived on scene and sided with the Pokemon going up against Mewtwo. Mewtwo got into a battle stance and prepared for the battle ahead, though he knew he would run through them in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

[Castelia City]

(1 day later)

A Pokemon museum's front windows and doors were blasted away by an aura spark. A Blastoise; Charmander, Eevee, Golem, and Pichu were all sent flying out of the explosion. They crashed into a building on the over side of the rode and were knocked out. A security guard was thrown out of the smoke as well. Civilians soon ran out of the trashed museum, screaming in fear. Aura sparks were sent out randomly, colliding with other buildings and blasting holes in them. Mewtwo walked out of the museum, looking left and right with hatred for all that moved. he destroyed an abandoned taxi with a hyper beam and then punched into the ground, pulled out a chunk of concrete, and threw it at an approaching SWAT van. A Pikachu ran at Mewtwo and hit him repeatedly with thunderstrike, onl;y to be blasted with duel aura sparks and then kicked into a lamp post. Preparing to finish the Pikachu off with a hyper beam, Mewtwo halted what he was doing and looked towards the sky. Without warning he flew off with incredible speed towards the north. A Tepig helped the injured Pikachu to its feet afterwards.

[Desert Resort]

Hilda and Lucario walked along, the sun high above them, and warm sand blow them. Hilda stopped for a moment to take off her cap and wipe her forehead. She put her cap back on and nodded to Lucario. They continued along through the barren wasteland. Nothing but sand, rocks, and spires. Lucario stopped for a moment.

"More wild Pokemon Lucario?" Hilda inquired, both of them looking around to see if they could spot anything. Hilda took out one of her Pokeballs and activated it. Greninja appeared in a flash and was ready to provide back up. "Good to get out Greninja?" Hilda smiled. Greninja responded with a grunt. An eagle flew overhead, letting out a squawk that caught the trio's attention. As they were distracted by the animal, a thud boomed out behind them. Hilda slowly looked round to see what was there. Lucario and Greninja also looked in the same direction. They could see a Pokemon standing atop a tall rock spire, it was looking down on them with slight curiosity. "Mewtwo...?" Hilda muttered. Mewtwo was indeed staning atop the spire, looking down upon them. The ultimate Pokemon had a tattered brown shroud around it's neck, which was blowing gently in the breeze. Mewtwo just stared at them. Lucario and Greninja looked at each other, slightly concerned. Mewtwo took to the skies without any further contact. Hilda ran forward a bit. "Mewtwo wait!" Hilda callled out. Greninja looked at Lucario and shrugged. Hilda turned around. "We have to follow him." Hilda spoke. Lucario and Greninja nodded in agreement, both returning to their Pokeballs. Hilda took out a 3rd Pokeball and unleashed Charizard, who let loose a mighty roar to announce is presence. Charizard looked at Hilda and smiled. Hilda patted his neck and smiled back. "Come on boy, we got a Mewtwo to catch!" Hilda informed. Charizard nodded and allowed Hilda onto his back. Once she was on, Charizard took to the skies with incredible speed. Hilda looked high and low for the escaping Mewtwo, finally seeing his aura in the distance. Hilda pointed out Mewtwo to Charizard who went into pursuit straight after.

Mewtwo was flying through the air, leaving an aura of energy behind him as he flew. He sensed a Pokemon in the area and looked behind him to see Hilda and Charizard right behind him. He frowned before flying downwards, into a canyon. Charizard kept on his tail, following him through the canyon. Charizard gracefully dodged every spire or nook that was in his flight path while easily keeping track of Mewtwo. Mewtwo increased his speed and created a sonic boom as he blasted away. Charizard growled and did the same, keeping up with the ultimate Pokemon.

"How long does he intend to evade us for?" Hilda questioned. Charizard grunted and increased his speed even more. Mewtwo growled after noticing they were still following him and then took a sudden left turn, straight into an open area. Charizard just made the turn and landed safely in the canyon. Hilda patted Charizard with a smile and then jumped off of him. She let loose all of her Pokemon straight after. Lucario; Greninja, Raichu, Eevee, and Snivy all appeared in a flash. Hilda could see Mewtwo standing atop another spire, looking down on them like before. She took another look at him. His shroud was no longer around his neck, and he had a three clawed scar across his chest. "Must have been hiding that scar behind his shroud, looks painful." Hilda sympathised. Mewtwo kept on glaring at the bunch before him. "Mewtwo!" Hilda called out. Mewtwo didn't respond with his telepathy as he always did. Anaura spark flashed into his right palm, and he began to charge it. Hilda gulped. "I can't believe it... he really has lost it..." Hilda was frozen in place as Mewtwo charged up his attack. Hilda's Pokemon growled in anger and jumped in front of her in a protective manner, with Lucario at the front, his aura flaring wildly in anger. Mewtwo threw the aura spark at them, and Hilda closed her eyes in fear. There was a bang, and then silence. Hilda opened her eyes. Mewtwo was no longer looking at them, and the aura spark had been blocked by a Pokemon that didn't belong to her. She turned to look behind.

There was Mewtwo on a spire behind her as well! This Mewtwo had the shroud around his neck and was not scared in any way, but his expression struck fear into the others. There was a burning anger in his eyes, which glowed briefly. The other Mewtwo took a step back before charging up his aura spark again. Shrouded Mewtwo just stood there and glared as it came hurling towards him. Within an instant he had destroyed the aura spark with aura sphere. Scar Mewtwo growled in anger.

"What... two Mewtwos? How!?" hilda blurted out. Her Pokemon were just as confused as her. Both Mewtwos flew towards each other, the spires crumbling due to the force of their take-offs. They clashed in mid air and both rapidly punched one another repeatedly, their flurry of blows deflecting one another as they spun and dashed through the air. They stopped and clashed their arms together, pushing against one another with their right forearms in a power struggle. They both knocked each other back and landed back on the ground. They stared down again. The Mewtwo with the scar growled before sending an aura spark towards the shrouded Mewtwo, and while he was distracted flew off at the speed of soun. The smoke cleared and the Mewtwo with the shroud appeared in front Hilda and her Pokemon. "You're the real Mewtwo, right?" Hilda hesitantly asked. Lucario was quickly by her side, ready to protect her if needed.

"Mount Fuji... am i correct?" Mewtwo spoke through telepathy. Hilda smiled.

"You remember?" Hilda replied.

"Humph. You nearly got me stuck in a rockslide with your best buddy here... no hard feelings as you humas say." Mewtwo had a sarcastic tone in his voice for the 1st half of his sentance.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. So... you havn't been destroying buildings and beating up Pokemon?" Hilda inquired.

"That faker did what!?" Mewtwo growled.

"Good to hear." Hilda replied.

"No, no i have not. But i intend to catch that imposter, and find out where he came from and why he's framing me for crimes. I've already had wild Pokemon mistake me for that monster, that's why i got this shroud, to distinguish myself from the copy." Mewtwo explained.

"Well... you look quite dashing with it." Hilda complimented.

"I don't follow." Mewtwo was confused.

"It's a compliment." Hilda explained.

"Oh... thanks. You're hair looks as not-combed as ever too." Mewtwo replied.

"That's not a compliment." Hilda sighed.

"Damn!" Mewtwo mumbled.

"Meh, we'll work on it." Hilda shrugged, taking Mewtwo by the wrist and pulling him along. Mewtwo tried to keep up without falling over as Hilda pulled him along by his wrist.

"Hey! Where we going? Slow down will you!" Mewtwo rebelled. Hilda's Pokemon followed her cloasely as they headed off, Mewtwo still confused by what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

[Diner]

Hilda walked through the doors of the diner, stopping to look around. Not many customers were in today, then again that was to be expected for a diner on a highway running through a desert. Mewtwo and Lucario walked in after her. Mewtwo had his shroud raised up so that it covered his mouth and he kept his head down. This wasn't due to the fact that he was a fugitive, as only Hilda knew who he was, but because he didn't like being in public. Lucario folded his arms as he stood next to Hilda. Hilda and Lucario walked up to the bar and took seats on the stolls there, with Mewtwo soon following. Mewtwo looked at the stoll with some curiosity and then looked at Lucario and Hilda, studying their positions. Mewtwo attempted to copy them and took a seat, though his size and body shape made it somewhat difficult for him to get into a good position.

"So miss, what can i get you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll take a glass of Cherry Cola." Hilda answered. The bartender nodded and wrote on his notepad.

"And your Pokemon?" He followed up.

"Lucario will take a glass of Cherry Cola too. Mewtwo, what do you want?" Hilda turned to Mewtwo, who looked at the menu of the wall displaying the list of drinks. His eyes scanned over them all as he rubbed his chin, finally he pointed to one of the options in the middle, a drink called Popsi-Mon Max. Hilda nodded to Mewtwo. "A glass of Popsi-Mon Max for Mewtwo, thanks." Hilda spoke. The bartender nodded again.

"Ok, feel free to take a seat at a table and i'll have someone bring you your orders." The bartender smiled. Hilda nodded and they all stood up. They walked over to a table on the left side of the diner, next to a window. Hilda and Lucario took their seats on the left side of the table while Lucario sat on the right, his tail hanging out from the side.

"So, why did you come looking for me?" Mewtwo inquired.

"I wanted to know the truth. I didn't believe you'd do those things, and i was right. The legends are true after all." Hilda responded.

"Legends?" Mewtwo asked.

"There's stories about you, didn't you know? About how after testing the strength of trainers who had found you, you helped them. Saved them in most cases from freak accidents or a bunch of well, bad guys or rging Pokemon." Hilda informed.

"I'm not a hero." Mewtwo shrugged the notion off.

"You're not a monster either. I knew there was good in you Mewtwo, i didn't have to meet Red to know that." Hilda smiled. Mewtwo opened his eyes in shock.

"You met Red?" Mewtwo cautiously asked.

"Yeah, before i met you. He was travelling around the many regions, like me. We exchanged stories after having a Pokemon battle." Hilda replied.

"Who won?" Mewtwo was curious.

"Heh, it ended in a draw. Lucario, and Red's Charizard tired themselves out, and everybody else was out for the count. It was cool to meet a legend like Red." Hilda thought back.

"What about Ash?" Mewtwo inquired.

"Who's Ash? Never heard of any Ash, and i know of all the famous Pokemon Trainers, everyone does." Hilda responded.

"Still can't beat the Elite Four..." Mewtwo sighed. Hilda scratched her head. "Don't worry about it, you'll have probably beaten him and his Pikachu a long, long time ago. Poor kid..." Mewtwo spoke. A waitress brought the trio their drinks.

"Here ya go, on Cherry Cola for you, miss. Another for your Lucario, and one Popsi-Mon Max for your... friend." The waitress smiled.

"Oh he's Mewtwo." Hilda informed.

"Ok. Hope you enjoy your drinks, you too Mewtwo." The waitress replied. Mewtwo picked up the glass full of the strange fizzing black liquid in front of him and stared at it with curiosity.

"It's a beverage Mewtwo, a cool and refreshing drink, nothing to be afraid of." Hilda informed. Mewtwo shrugged and took one big swig of his drink, swollowing whole. He looked at the drink again after drinking.

"How strange. It leaves this weird sensation in my mouth, but i like it, i feel rejuvinated when i drink it." Mewtwo noted.

"That's a beverage for ya." Hilda smiled. Lucario was silently drinking away when the sound of snoring coming from the back of the diner caught his attention, he had excellent hearing after all. Lucario turned his head around to look over his shoulder and she who or what had drifted off. He could see two Bug Catchers sleeping on oppsite ends of a table at the far end, while Two Metapods were next to them, seamingly intensely staring off. Lucario scratched his head in confusion. Mewtwo and Hilda both noticed Lucario was distracted by something.

"What is it Lucario?" Hilda asked, Lucario pointed towards the two Metapods. Mewtwo facepalmed and sighed. Hilda looked at Mewtwo as if to ask him as question.

"Those two Bug Catcher fools have pitted two Metapods against each other, and all they can do is harden." Mewtwo spoke. Hilda tried to contain her laughter. Lucario turned around and went back to his drink. A 3rd Trainer walked up to the two Metapods and sent out a Beedrill, which wacked one of the Metapods away. Lucario raised his fist into the air without even turning to look and the Metapod collided with it, fainting afterwards. Lucario got up from his seat and took his empty glass to the bar. As he walked over the 2nd Metapod had also been sent flying towards him, but Lucario casually blasted the Metapod away with a Force Palm, sending it colliding into the Beedrill knocking them both out.

"Humph, and i thought i was silent." Mewtwo muttered.

"Oh Lucario talks, just not often... he only seems to talk when he's troubled though." Hilda spoke.

"You two are really close, he is your main after all." Mewtwo responded.

"Yeah... I found him when he was a Riolu, poor thing was all lost in the wild and he looked like he was beat up pretty bad, i can't imagine what he had gone through before." Hilda answered.

"What happened?" Mewtwo inquired.

"I took him with me, peacefully. He didn't have any energy to fight, and i didn't want the others to harm him either. I gave him something to eat and water to drink, cleaned him up and took him to a Pokemon Centre to heal him. I never once put him into a Pokeball unless he wanted to go in, he stayed by my side the entire time. At home he even sleeps in my room, got his own little bed and everything, he can't get to sleep unless i'm in the same room as him. He trusts me with his life... and i trust him with mine." Hilda replied. Mewtwo nodded, understanding now.


	5. Chapter 5

[White Forest]

Scar Mewtwo flew through the skies above before diving down into the treeline, bursting through the roof of leaf covered branches, flipping through the air and then landing firmly on a flat rock, creating cracks on its surface when his feet touched it. Scar Mewtwo clenched his fists and looked around, everything was silent.

"So... my loathsome predacessor has finally crawled out of his rock..." Scar Mewtwo growled. He jumped down fropm the rock and began walking through the forest. "How... inconsequential. I will brake him and all those who appose me, i am the ultimate... and with these, i will firmly secure my title." He followedup, opening his right palm and looking t a large collection of glowing Mega Stones. "I will show them what a god looks like... all of them..." Scar Mewtwo began to laugh maniacally.

[Astilbe Town]

Lucario and Mewtwo were sat in the waiting area of a hotel. It was nightime outside now and Hilda had decided to book them a room for the night. Hilda herself was up at the desk waiting in line. Mewtwo had his shroud covering the lower half of his face while he read a news paper, never can be too safe. Lucario was sat back idly, his eyes closed as his rested, he wasn't asleep though. Mewtwo was currently in the section of the paper detailing all of the acts that his double had commited, nothing made Mewtwo more angry then being framed for what he was reading though he never let his emotions show at any point, his cool and serious persona shrouding his feelings. Mewtwo felt as if someone was watching him, he looked up fromhis paper to see that everybody in his sight where minding their own business but then he turned to look to his left. A little girl was looking directly at him, smiling. A sweat drop rolled down Mewtwo's face, he had no interaction with people in general, let alone children.

"Hi there. You're a pretty smart guy Mr Pokemon, reading the paper like that." The little girl spoke. Mewtwo looked back at his paper and then back to the little girl, shrugging. "Heh. What kind of Pokemon are you?" The little girl gigled.

"Mewtwo." Mewtwo replied through telepathy.

"A Mewtwo? Never heard of your kind before, you must be super-duper rare, Mewtwo. Are you like an evolution of that Mew Pokemon i read about?" The little girl responded.

"Heh. No." Mewtwo responded.

"Oh, ok. So, where'd you come from? Is it far? What's your Trainer like? Are they super cool and all? Do you live in a nice big house?" The little girl bombared him with questions, making Mewtwo look at her with a wide-eyed and blank stare.

"I don't have a home..." Mewtwo answered. The little girl scratched her head in confusion. "I don't have a trainer either. I live on my own, wherever i want to." Mewtwo followed up.

"But i saw you walk in with that lady at the desk." The little girl stated.

"I'm travelling with her and her Pokemon right now, something i have to take care of..." Mewtwo informed.

"It must be pretty lonely, not having a family of any kind." The little girl spoke.

"I get by." Mewtwo replied. Hilda walked up with a key card to a room in the hotel, stopping next to the couch Lucario was sat on.

"You made a friend Mewtwo?" Hilda smiled. Mewtwo went back to reading the paper, dodging the question. Hilda chuckled. A women walked up, standing next to the little girl.

"I'm sorry if my daughter bothered your Pokemon at any point while i was getting my room booked." The woman spoke.

"Not at all, in fact i think they got on rather well." Hilda smiled. The woman smiled back and nodded, begining to walk off with the little girl next to her. The little girl turned to look over her shoulder, waving to Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at her for a second before nodding, making the little girl smile.

[Room 95]

Hilda opened the door to the room, stepping inside with Lucario and Mewtwo right behind her. Mewtwo had to duck his head a little as he walked in. Hilda looked around the room, placing her satchel on a table. There was a single bed to her left with a bedside lamp stand next to it; a door leading into the bathroom, a built in wardrobe, and a window with a view of the Town. Lucario walked over to the bed and sat down in front of it. Mewtwo looked at Hilda.

"Looks like Lucario is all set." Hilda spoke, placing her cap on a coat hanger. Mewtwo walked around the room and then over to the window, looking out at the Town. Hilda opened up the built in wardrope to find a set of pyjamas waiting for her. Mewtwo was still looking out at the Town when Lucario tapped him on the shoulder, Mewtwo looked at Lucario. Lucario pointed to Hilda who was standing at the wardrope. Mewtwo scratched his head. Lucario sighed and dragged Mewtwo into the bathroom by his shroud, closing the door after. "Thanks guys." Hilda called out from the bedroom as she took the Pyjamas out of the wardrope. Mewtwo looked at Lucario in confusion. Lucario just stared back, expecting Mewtwo to work it out.

"What's going on?" Mewtwo asked. Lucario facepalmed, remaining silent. Mewtwo scratched his head again.


	6. Chapter 6

[Hotel]

Hilda was fast asleep in the single bed, dressed in the pyjamas she found in the wardrobe, a set consisting of a blue top and pants. Lucario was curled up on the floor at the end of the bed, asleep like Hilda. Mewtwo was still awake, staring out of the window with his arms folded, looking out into the night sky. Lucario opened his eyes and looked over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked over his shoulder, seeing Lucario stand up. Lucario walked over to the window, looking out at the sky. Mewtwo gave Lucario a curious glance before checking to see what Lucario was looking for. As Mewtwo stared intensely, focusing his sight at the sky, Lucario walked over to the sleeping Hilda and gently shuck her on the shoulder. Hilda slowly opened her eyes and looked over to Lucario. Mewtwo had noticed a strange glowing light in the distance. It was getting closer, Mewtwo focused on it more, trying to figure out what it was.

"Wh... What is it Lucario?" Hilda yawned. Lucario signaled over to the window. Hilda got out of bed and took a look. few seconds later Mewtwo and Lucario had walked out of the room so that Hilda could get dressed. Mewtwo hadn't even got the chance to lean against the wall when Hilda burst out of the room fully dressed in her attire. Lucario followed Hilda as soon as she emerged, Mewtwo stood still for a few seconds with wide eyes at how fast she was. Hilda and Lucario had already made their way outside by the time Mewtwo had snapped out of his bewilderment, though he joined them in mere seconds with his speed. The glowing light had intensified greatly by the time the trio had got outside. Lucario's aura engulfed him in preparation for what was coming, the energy taking on an appearance like blue flames. Mewtwo powered up too, a flickering and glowing purple aura engulfing him that also made his shroud wave around as if it was in heavy winds. Hilda clenched her fists and straigtened her cap before bringing out her other Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Charizard; Greninja, Raichu, Eevee, and Snivy all appearing in blue flashes of light. Within mere seconds afterwards the other Mewtwo had made an aggresive landing in the town square, sending out a shockwave as his feet clashed with the ground, cracking it in the process. Small dust clouds surrounded him for a brief few seconds before he cleared them away with a flick of his tail. The real Mewtwo clenched his fists as he stared off with his copy. Fake Mewtwo developed a sly grin across his face, raising his right hand to signal that he was about to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." The fake Mewtwo spoke in a calm and calcuating tone, a tone that gave him an imposing and menacing feel. It sounded somewhat like a clear and less graspy version of Mephiles the Dark in essence though you could also say it was a akin to an evil version of Lord Beerus. "I, i am Mewthree." He followed up.

"So you're the one who's been framing me." Mewtwo stalked forward. Mewthree looked down at his counterpart with an amused grin, his arms behind his back as he stood firm.

"Oh yes, my little distractions have been rather nice time wasters, even if i had to do them in such a lowly guise." Mewthree chuckled. Mewtwo growled in anger.

"I will not have a being such as you tarnish my name." Mewtwo snapped back, dashing towards Mewthree and punching him in the jaw, catching him off guard. Mewthree went hurling through the air before flipping and landing on his feet. Mewtwo was already flying towards him at the time, though Mewthree dodged the secound blow with ease and kneed Mewtwo in the stomach with tremendous force, making Mewtwo cough as he was being stunned. Mewthree followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent Mewtwo crashing into a statue. Mewthree brushed dirt off of his shoulder and smirked. Mewtwo burst out of the rubble, sending the debri flying in all directions as his aura unleashed a concussive blast, dashing towards Mewthree, their fists collided with tremendous force that sent out a shockwave upon impact. They began to clash, each unleashing a flurry of rapid punches in mid air, with each punch countering the other. They were moving around so fast in the air that Hilda and Lucario couldn't keep track, it was if they were teleporting as they fought. Mewthree got the upper hand and smacked Mewtwo away, but Mewtwo dashed straight back at him, clashing once again. Mewthree unleashed a barrage of aura sparks as he flew backwards at the speed of sound, with Mewtwo flying after him at the speed of sound and unleashing a barrage of aura spheres to counter Mewthree's attacks, each blast causing a small explosion. Their fight was taking them all over the Unova region in mere seconds. They flew over Absentia National Park, sending out a shockwave as they flew past that made the trees shake and a lake to splash wildly. Then over Milos Island, the explosions in the sky catching the attention of wild Pokemon. Over Rainbow Valley, their punches making the ground shake and rock spires collapse. Over N's Hideout, creating small cracks in the old stone walls via shockwaves from the force of their movement. Over Area 28, the noise from their battle waking up Professor Icarus. In the skies near Driftveil Bridge before diving down near the surface of the water and almost parting the river as they flew over it and under the bridge, Mewtwo blasting away Mewthree's aura sparks to protect the people on the bridge. Over N's Castle, making the ground shake as they punched each other in the jaw at the same time before Mewthree kicked Mewtwo back. Past the Village of Dragons, waking the residents as they flew on by in a mess of punches, kicks, and energy blasts. Over Twist Mountain, the pair circling around the area as they clashed mid-flight, each attack of theirs sending out shockwaves in mid-air, making clouds disappear in the process. They blasted off into the distance once again, Mewtwo grabbing ahold of Mewthree and throwing him into a lake before diving down after him. They began to fight underwater for a minute before Mewthree blasted off into the sky again with Mewtwo hot on his tail, water being flung everywhere in the process. Mewtwo close-lined Mewthree, punching him in the gut and sending him flying through a bunch of trees, breaking them in the process. Mewthree threw a tree he ripped out of the ground at Mewtwo, who punched it into pieces and continued flying after Mewthree. They made their way back to Astilbe Town as they fought, Mewthree eventually punching Mewtwo into the ground to end their outburst. Mewthree hovered above and looked down at the onlookers, Hilda helping Mewtwo to his feet.

"Your reliance on others makes you weak and pathetic, you are not worthy of your birthright as the ultimate Pokemon, and that is why i am here! I am the real ultimate, do you understand? Friends and Allies make you weak, Mewtwo. I am the world's strongest." Mewthree gloated. Mewtwo got back on his feet, holding his left shoulder as he stood up. "Of course, if you like to play with others, entertain yourselves." Mewthree spoke, throwing out a bunch of Pokeballs. A bunch of cloned Pokemon emerged from them. A Blastoise; Pikachu, Gardevoir, and a Snorlax. "I'll be waiting at Mount Fuji, you have 24 hours to get there. You may want to take this fight elsewhere as well, otherwise my underlings will destroy this settlement. I've modified them enough to do that and much more, until we meet again anyway." Mewthree chuckled, flying off. Mewtwo clenched his fist.

"Get back here, coward!" Mewtwo called out. Hilda's Pokemon readied themselves for a fight with the clones.

"Come on Mewtwo, we have to figure out a way to get them into the wilderness." Hilda spoke. Mewtwo turned around and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucario jumped from tree branch to tree branch, avoiding the rapid firing of Hyper Beams from the Snorlax Clone. Raichu clashed with the Pikachu clone, knocking it straight through a rock. Greninja dodged a moonblast from Gardevoir, dashing up into the sky at super speed and charging up a water shuriken. Charizard clashed with the cloned Blastoise, the two grappling and trying to overpower each other. Eevee and Snivy had jumped to Raichu's aid, the clone Pikachu having succcessfully hit Raichu with a thunderbolt. Lucario dropkicked the Snorlax, only to be blasted away afterwards, the attack not even budging the clone. Lucario tumbled along the ground, coming to a halt at the edge of a lake. He stood back up and began to charge an aura sphere. Half way through the charge, a wild Gyarados burst out of the water and dived for Lucario, trying to swallow him whole. Mewtwo appeared in a flash and punched the Gyrados in the face, sending it flying through a group of trees. Mewtwo landed next to Lucario.

"I got this, don't worry about Hilda, i sent Eevee and Snivy back to her, Raichu can handle that Pikachu." Mewtwo spoke. Lucario nodded in response, resuming charging his aura sphere. The gyrados came flying out of the forest, roaring in fury. Mewtwo flew towards him, cracking the ground where he launched from. Mewtwo and the Gyrados let out terrific battle cries as they clashed, sending out a shockwave upon contact. Lucario let his aura sphere rip, the ball of energy rocketing towards the Snorlax clone. The resulting small explosion sent out a concussive blast, making Lucario shieldf his eyes with his arms as dust and debri blasted past him. He opened his eyes to see the Snorlax, mildly damaged with scuffs and bruises, growling in anger. Lucario growled in frustration, his aura sparking up. The Snorlax's eyes began to glow red with power, Lucario looking at the clone with curiosity. A fiery red aura engulfed the Snorlax as it began to hover in mid air. Mewtwo glanced over to the scene as he tried to stop the Gyrados from biting his head off by holding it back with both hands while it towered over him. "That's new..." Mewtwo noted, uppercutting the Gyrados back into the lake and then diving in after it. Lucario fired a 2nd aura sphere at the Snorlax, but its aura made the energy blast bounce off it, Lucario's eyes widening in shock as the aura sphere came hurling back towards him, sending him crashing into the tree. The Snorlax began to charge up a hyper beam. Lucario shuck his head as he recovered, stumbling back onto his feet. The hyper beam was almost complete. Lucario looked over to the Snorlax, his aura sparking again. The Snorlax let the hyper beam rip, the red sparking energy beam hurling towards Lucario, who braced for the attack. The last thing Lucario heard before he braced himself was Hilda shout out.

"Lucario!" Then came the sound of a beam colliding with something, the ground being torn up, and pained screams. Lucario blinked repeatedly, lowering his arms from his face. He looked around to see the area torn up, smoke waving about. Snivy and Eevee were laid out befoe him, uncouncious. Lucario took a step back, a slight gasp escaping his mouth. His aura flickered with anger as he saw his friends hurt, and then he saw a 3rd body. Hilda. She was laid in the centre of the crater, not moving at all. Lucario was frozen in place, Mewtwo jumping back out of the lake and stopping when he saw what had happened. Charizard and Greninja looked over in shock, Charizard letting out a saddened growl as he lifted his foot up off of the defeated Blastoise clone. Raichu glanced over as he crawled out of a debri pile, the Pikachu clone having fainted. Lucario stred at Hilda, his eyes wide open. He began to tremble. The Snorlax had a devious smile on its face as it shuffled closer, sort of like Fat Buu. Lucario exploded with rage, his aura sparking up like never before, the shockwave sent out lifting a few trees from their roots and sending them flying, tearing the grass out of the ground, and the ground itself around and underneath Lucario cracking and exploding as he screamed out. The Snorlax was still smiling. The smoke clared around the enraged Lucario, his eyes glowing with power and bio-electricity zapping around him along with his uncontrollable aura, his fangs showing as he growled. He let loose another mighty yell.

"DON'T YOU HURT MY HILDA!" Lucario dashed towards the Snorlax with such speed it was like he had teleported, the ground behind him exploding in a trail of sparking blue energy. Lucario punched the Snorlax so hard it lifted the Pokemon off of the ground and sent it crashing through a row of trees and a rock, Lucario pursuing it in a bloodthirsty manner. As the Snorlax collided with the rock, Lucario had already unleashed a bone crushing combo of punches and kicks, finishing with a force palm that sent the Snorlax flying again. Lucario blasted off after it, not intending to finish any time soon. The Snorlax countered with another hyper beam but Lucario took it head first and wasn't even fazed in the slightest by it. Lucario unleashed a barrage of aura spheres from both hands, the blasts rapidly juggling the Snorlax in the air. The Snorlax growled in anger and rushed towards Lucario, who took every single hit from the clone like it was nothing. Lucario blocked a claw strike with his arm, growling as he pressed his head against the Snorlax, sending it flying back with a force palm. The Snorlax was sent crashing through a group of rocks, struggling to get back up after. Lucario began to stalk towards the Snorlax, his eyes and aura glowing in the dense smoke as the Snorlax trembled in fear. Lucario tricked the clone and moved so fast that the Snorlax lost sight of him, Lucario reappearing behind the Snorlax and blasting it back towards the lake area with a double handed force palm. The snorlax began to breath heavily as Lucario walked towards it again. Multiple hyper beams didn't do anything to Lucario at this point, each blast bouncing off. Lucario began to charge an aura sphere in his right hand as he stalked forward, his fangs hanging from the sides of his mouth. Snorlax had a sweat drop roll down his face as Lucario got closer and closer. A fully charged aura sphere was in Lucario's right hand alone, the enraged Pokemon stopping to look at it. He glared at Snorlax, who gulped in fear. Lucario let out a battle cry and ran towards the Snorlax clone, uppercutting it into the air with his aura sphere charged hand, spinning around and leaving a trail of blue energy from his fist as he launched the Snorlax into the air.

"Aura-ken!" Lucario yelled out as he performed the entirely new move, the Snorlax blasting off into the distance afterwards. Lucario landed back on the ground, still enraged. Charizard; Greninja, and Raichu looked at each other with fearful expressions. Charizard took a step forward to try and communicate with Lucario, who still enraged looked over his shoulder and growled. Lucario had lost control of his senses, an he began to turn on his friends, unable to tell friend from foe, Charizard in his sights, Lucario began to charge another aura sphere...

Mewtwo punched Lucario in the jaw, knocking him to the ground and dealing some good damage. Lucario looked up to see Mewtwo standing in his way, getting back on his feet and growling.

"You've lost your way..." Mewtwo sighed, actual sadness in his voice. Lucario growled again, having lost his mind. "Calm down. I don't want to have to hurt you." Mewtwo folded his arms and scowled.

"ANYBODY WHO GETS IN MY WAY GETS SMASHED, NO MATTER WHO IT IS!" Lucario sent an aura sphere hurling towards Mewtwo, who blocked it and batted it into the Gyrados who had poked his head out of the water, knocking it out.

"I'm sorry..." Mewtwo responded. In a flash he was about to punch Lucario in the face once more, this time with all of his might, both Pokemon only stopping upon hearing a weak voice.

"Lucario..." A familear female voice coughed out. Lucario and Mewtwo looked over to see Hilda, barely councious and on her hands and knees. Lucario's aura disappeared, his eyes stopped glowing, and his fur stopped waving francticly. "Lucario... it's ok... i'm here... please stop, don't hurt your friends..." Hilda weakly smiled. A tear came to Lucario's eye, the Pokemon trembling with sadness. Hilda stumbled over to him, almost falling but being catched by Lucario himself. "You're safe now..." Hilda comforted, stroking the fur on Lucario's head like a mother would a child as they hugged. Mewtwo got back into a calm pose, his aura disappearing and a smile on his face. Hilda continued to stroke the crying Lucario's head. "I made a promise i wouldn't let you be alone..." Hilda comforted once more.


	8. Chapter 8

[Mount Fuji]

Mewthree flew towards the inactive volcanoe, flipping forwards before landing on a ledge, leaving small cracks in the rocky ground underneath his feet. He began to stand upright, bio-electricity sparking around him. He looked over his shoulder and sent out an aura spark, destroying a large portion of ground at the bottom of , leaving a crater. The crater began to surge with energy, chunks of rock flying out as beams of light burst through the ground, resulting in a flat, arena style battleground. Mewthree turned around and folded his arms, looking down upon the surrounding valley. Wild Pokemon in the area looked up to the mountain, seeing a lone figure with the sun shining brightly behind it. Mewthree formed a Bone Rush energy spear in his hand, stabbing it into the ground and using it like a staff. With the sun shining brightly behind him; his makeshift staff in front of him with both of his hands resting on it, and a stern, commanding glare on his face, Mewthree began to speak.

"Listen up creatures of this planet! Freedom is Slavery! Violence is Peace! Ignorance is knowledge! These are the truths of this world! I am Mewthree, the one leader of all beings! And you shall not ask the Sparrow how the Eagle soars!" Mewthree ranted, the Pokemon cowering in his presence. A cloned Charizard; Gardevoir, Blaziken, and Greninja all stood underneath Mewthree's ledge, lined up next to each other and saluting their master. "And these are MY Elite Four! And you! You are all pigs in warrior bodies! Those who wish to defy me... now is your time to run to your holes before your demise!" Mewthree continued. The cloned Charizard took a step forward, stripes along his back and bio-electricity surging from him.

"You heard Master Mewthree! Salute or leave before we erase you from existance!" The Charizard clone roared out, turning around and placing his right arm over his chest and taking a half bow, Mewthree nodding in response. The sun let out an even brighter shine for a moment as Mewthree resumed looking out into the distance. Far off, at the begining off the trail up towards the area around Mount Fuji, Hilda; Lucario, and Mewtwo all stood next to each other, looking at Mewthree standing on his 'pedastol' and acting all mighty.

"Mewtwo! I sense your aura in the distance! From this moment on, every Pokemon under my rule in this place will be after your head... still think you can get to me?" Mewthree exclimed. Mewtwo mockingly held out a Bone Rush spear of his own, pointing it in Mewthree's direction.

"You bet your pathetic tail i can..." Mewtwo growled. Mewthree let out a humph of arrogance, turning around and walking into a cave entrance behind him. The four elite Pokemon clones lined up again, a small army of wild Pokemon who had accepted Mewthree's rule out of fear scattered out before them on the trek up to Mount Fuji.

"We do this as a team guys." Hilda looked at Mewtwo and Lucario, the two nodding in response.

"Seems like some fun... mind if i tag along?" A male voice spoke from behind the group. It was the legendary Trainer, Red. Red had his hands in his jacket pockets and his cap hiding most of his face as he smirked.

"Red?" Hilda inquired.

"You bet'cha..." Red smiled.

"Any help is appreciated." Mewtwo looked over his shoulder, and spoke to the young Trainer. Red nodded, bringing out his own team of Pokemon. Red's Charizard; Squirtle, Ivysaur, Raichu, Jolteon, and Gardevoir all appeared in flashes of light from their Pokeballs, grouping up around Red. Hilda brought out her Greninja; Raichu, Eevee, Charizard, and Snivy as well. Every one grouped up and began to walk towards their destination.

"I heard there was a monstrous new Pokemon going about and causin' havoc... didn't think it'd have such a high opinion of itself though." Red chuckled. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Guess we're gonna have to take him down a notch." Red followed up. Hilda nodded.

"Time to party i guess." Hilda agreed. Lucario picked up his pace slightly, a wild trio ofv Ratatas jumping in their way.

"Now i'm motivated!" Lucario growled, his aura sparking up.


End file.
